Broken Rules
by Reikokuna
Summary: AU. Where Nomirandy is a clone that was made to implant a match heart transplant for Randy who'd suffered a heart failure when he was an infant. The clone doesn't know anything because his family hid the truth about his identity from him. Nomirandy continues to live and accidentally met Randy at Norrisville High, he was surprised to see their similarity. So then their story begin
1. Teaser

"I am home."

The door creaked open revealing one person in a green hood who was stepping inside the house. His name is Nomirandy, tired for being occupied with Randy Cunningham all the day with his stupid plans and dumb activities to spend the weekend.

Nomirandy walked towards his room carelessly without locking back the door and bumped himself on the door as his feet was no longer balance because of faint. He was about to collapse onto the bed but a figure standing inside his room stopped him.

"What the fucking juice are you doing here?" he retorted.

It's Tengu. What a surprise.

"I am just wandering, I often came here. Almost like every day."

His shoulder blades stiffen and fist clenched tightly. Tengu shot him with his cold frosting glare.

"Burgler. Get out!"

Tengu snorted a laughter. "I am not a burgler. Your mother gave me these keys to me. Your apartment, your room, your bathroom." Head stormed forwards when Tengu was said that.

"Are you a maniac or something?"

Tengu rolled his eyes. "Know you for my entire life. I am just trying to watch over you. Just in case, I am no longer doing it by stealth."

"You were doing this all the time?"

Tengu nods.

"What is wrong with you guys? Watch over my butt? I don't understand! Just don't bother me, do as you please." Nomirandy ignored Tengu's presence and walked to his desk then he turned on his computer.

Suddenly Tengu's hand sweeped alongside Nomirandy's arms. His hand trailed onto Nomirandy's which is holding the mouse to control the program on his computer. Tengu take over and opened a webcam program on the screen. It displayed Nomirandy's hooded face directly.

"What—"

"Look, who is in there?" Tengu asked behind Nomirandy.

Nomirandy quirked and looks confused.

"Isn't that you?"

Tengu hold Nomirandy's hood.

"But...If I do this..."

Nomirandy's hood loosened and his face revealed completely.

"Is that still you?"

* * *

><p>PS: Okay... I know it's a bit confusing that I have deleted my chapter 1,2 and 3 of Broken Rules but unfortunately this story was messed up! I really have thought it has to be given a real brand new plots. I have lowered the rating and genres. Hope you won't be mad (◦′ᆺ‵◦) (please?). I do like cunningcest but I realize that my story isn't good enough and my skill is far from qualified to write one. So the triangle is still going on but the cunningcest is no more... *cry I will not delete this fanfic, I will just have to reform the plot and relationship of chapter1,2 and 3 I am reaaallllyyy sorrrrryyyyy (.●⌒●.)<p> 


	2. Rule Number One

Two days ago

"You have arrived!" Tengu cheered as Nomirandy slide into his new apartment.

The hooded guy only settled down the last box he'd carried from his old house. His new home was big enough for the two of them, Nomirandy lives with his mother. Her name is Vanessa. A single mother with an adopted teenager boy. They used to moving out a lot for a past few years, but now they have moved into Norrisville. Here was the place where their very compromisable friends Tengu and his parent live.

"Is that all? I thought there would be more." A middle aged man with silky black raven hair came from the kitchen of Nomirandy's apartment.

"It's just the two of them, Damon. How much could it be?" calls a well looking white haired younger woman as she was walking to join the party.

"Yeah, you are right. Kiri."

"Mom! Dad! Is that how you greet our guest?" Tengu protested.

Damon only chuckled humorously at his son and ruffled his hair playfully. "Allright, allright! Little bird, go get our guest to prepare before dinner."

Nomirandy felt insulted by Damon and quickly he stormed forward then folded his arms. He looks up at Damon with chin raised up and face glistened arrogantly.

"Well? If it isn't Damon?"

"Nomirandy." The older dude hummed.

Tengu shot a look at his father and friend one to another and grabbed Nomirandy's arm by reflex to take him away from the living room. "See ya, Mom! Dad!" they rushed upwards with a squeaking runs.

"Let's get things organized while we waiting for Vanessa to come back." Kiri suggested.

"Fine."

Tengu unlocked a single door in the upstairs and revealed Nomirandy to his new room as they walked in. There was a double sized bed and wooden mahogany desk already inside. Nomirandy's belongings were inside already, he still needs to clean up but when he saw his room he was already in love with it.

"I will set up your PC and books while you can sweep off the floor."

"Yo, why don't you do all the jobs for me?" Nomirandy collapsed onto the bed with head resting and the back of his hand was placed on his forehead. Tengu joined him with chin rested on his palm.

"Me? I am just going back from school. Have mercy, will you?"

Nomirandy paused for a moment and sighed. "Fuck. School."

"You will be attending one too. The one same as mine! Although yours is an online course while I am doing the interface one."

Nomirandy didn't move a bit.

"Vanessa is pissing me off. She was the one who insisted me to sign up for online courses yet I myself doing all the registration and applications. Norrisville High? What a joke."

"It's just doing the entire lessons from your computer. It will be easy, right?" Tengu tries to cheer him up.

"Really? Norrisville High doesn't give any exception for the online course on several subjects." Nomirandy mumbled boringly. "What do you mean?" Tengu caught his interest and sat up on the bed. Nomirandy follows him to do so.

"They said the biology, PE and Art lesson must be attended directly in the class. Related to some practice matter and the tools which are required during the lesson were just available in the school."

The raven guy mutters a few swearing under his breath; Nomirandy glanced at him for a moment but walks away afterwards. "Does Vanessa say something about this?" Tengu asked out of the blue.

"She says... I must keep my hood on during class and never let it slide off." He played with his green hoodie.

He opened one of the boxes contained with his belongings. Nomirandy took a broom and began sweeping his room. Tengu was still frozen at his place, dozing off. Nomirandy just sighed and approached his friend to yank his collar forwards. "What the juice, punk? You let me working alone with all these boxes?"

He blinked clueless a few times. "Oh right, I'm sorry."

"Nomirandy?"

The hooded guy twitched one of his eyebrows at Tengu.

"Just... avoids the junior in the second floor if you don't have an urgent situation to go there tomorrow."

"Well, I am just going to resign for a few file requirements. Besides, I have done the Art and PE last semester so I will not take them again this year. Maybe biology is a bit concern but it won't hurt me a lot. Why are you guys so worried?"

Tengu shook his head slightly and offered Nomirandy a quick smile before taking his arm. "Nothin' just let's go get the supper. We can clean your room later; tonight you will sleep with me."

A snort came from Nomirandy then he giggled softly towards Tengu's words.

"Who do you think I am? Your girlfriend?"

"Sort of." Tengu laughed humorously.

They went back to the kitchen then.

Kirishima and Damon were preparing the foods and the table. Nomirandy walked in to help Kirishima placing the plates and spoons. The husband figure is still cooking some other foods and whistled when he saw Tengu approaching him.

"Done with the new room already?"

"Nah, that place is mess up. I think we will not make it in time to clean everything today so I was thinking maybe Nomirandy could stay up in our house for a night." He raised an eyebrow with an amused looks on his face.

"Of course, little bird."

Damon finished his cooking and poured the tasty soup into a big bowl. Tengu helped him to serve the food onto the table. Sadly, Vanessa was still at work and she will not coming home tonight. Nomirandy was left alone in his new apartment, this apparently happen every weeks but the problem is that they haven't clean up or unpack anything inside the apartment. Because of that, Tengu and his family invited Nomirandy to stay at their house.

After they have their quick meals, the family went to Tengu's house to have some sleep.

The morning after.

"Nomirandy?"

Tengu's voice whispered inside Nomirandy's ears. The hooded boy snored loudly and wiped his droll with his wrist. He whined lazily towards Tengu.

"Shoobing school. I am not going..." and then he falls asleep on the couch again.

Tengu slammed a table nearby and pulled Nomirandy up to stand on his feet. "Shoob yourself, punk! You said you're gonna do some administration thing at the school!"

"No cheese, man! It's 6 AM in the morning!"

"Quit whining! Go get a shower, you stray!" Tengu shoved and pushed Nomirandy towards the bathroom. The hooded guy walked crinkly into the bathroom and yawned as he looked into the mirror to see his pale and faded face. Hands are screeching his own filthy eye to squeeze away the black circle under his eyelids. However, he doesn't want to look terrible in front of the other students on his first day of school.

After a slight toothbrush and cold shower to make him awake, Nomirandy greeted Tengu and his parent in the kitchen. Tengu offered him a toast and a glass of orange juice. The teens had their breakfast happily and stormed outside after they finished. Tengu ride his motorcycle to go to school, Nomirandy got a ride with him in the first day.

Tengu offered him a help and the hooded guy just rolled his eyes and greeted Tengu's hand. The raven boy smile happily and dragged Nomirandy towards his motorcycle then he handed the helmet to him. "Don't try to kill me, yeah? I will never want to be dead on these iron scraps." Nomirandy warned Tengu when he sat on the back seat.

The raven boy just chuckled at him and turned on his engine.

Nomirandy and Tengu had known each other for past few years because their parents are close and they were also a partnership. Nomirandy live with a single mother and Tengu with his parent. Tengu always looked after Nomirandy because he felt he was his protector. Nomirandy and Vanessa moved out several times before they arrived at Norrisville, it was because Vanessa's work is not allowed her to stay at one place permanently so Nomirandy had never been has a real house of his own.

Tengu turned right at the tunnel entrance. A few students had arrived at school with some people on their cars, motorcycles, skateboards and bikes. Norrisville looks quite a famous school that Nomirandy had ever seen. A big hall and wide parking lot, the buildings were also can be called fancy and modern style.

"Look'n go go? You have class, man?" Nomirandy asked when he slides down from Tengu's motorcycle.

"Just English, History and Physic. Will you wait for me?"

"No cheese! There is no way I will stay here for all day!" Nomirandy hissed distinctly.

"Just asking."

Nomirandy parted with Tengu towards the opposite direction. He headed to the faculty building to have his biology schedule and Tengu to his classroom. To his surprise, he got three days every month for practice lesson written on his schedule. It's almost kind of attending the class once every week. Now he has to find which is the classroom he shall use every Thursday morning? It said the room was R.35 of the classrooms building.

A pair of skinny legs and slender body climbed up the stairs towards the third floor of the classrooms building. The corridor is still crowded with people because the school hasn't been started yet. So they have a charcoal blue lockers and a small classroom for each of the lessons. The building is separated into five floors there are 1st floor for the freshmen, 2nd floor for the juniors, 3rd floor for the seniors and the 4th floor is the music, art and laboratories. The last is 5th floor is the roof as the big wide outside space which is usually been used for the star observation or the other outside activities.

"Cunningham!"

Nomirandy heard someone's voice screaming out at him by some unidentified name, he turned around his head and saw an image of fat short ginger boy strangled over him and grabbed his forearm tightly. Nomirandy's eyes shot him with an unbelievable looks, a stranger hauled his elbow and called him with some name. "What the juice, man!"

"How was your father? Cunningham! Your mother said that you were getting trapped under your father's prison again!" his chatter is insensibly.

"Prison?"

"She said you stayed at your father's office again. How was it? Did he kill you?" okay, this question is kind of obvious.

"Who are you?" Nomirandy retorted.

"Who am I?!" the boy shrieked and looks very surprised. "Are you turned blind or have you got amnesia now? I am Howard Weinerman! Your best friend!"

"My—"

"Nomirandy!"

Suddenly someone cut him off in the middle of their conversation. One single shade of raven figure reaching for them with angry looks crafted on his usual gentle face. The friend of him winced and his body stiffened when he heard the voice of he knows who.

"Tengu."

One wide step stomped the ground hard right in front of Nomirandy's feet, the madman grabbed a full hand of his shirt and slammed his face at him. "What happens with breaking the rule that I've decided on you!" he hissed quietly and poisonously until Nomirandy can only feels his breath.

"Who is Nomirandy?" Howard barged into their private conversation innocently.

"Wha—"

"Don't you see? It's clear that this guy is Randy Cunningham. Well, yeah... he is changing his style with that hoodie hood on his head but it is still Cunningham though." Howard was still clueless about the things.

Tengu and Nomirandy stared at him dumbfounded.

"You come with me!" demand Tengu as he grabbed Howard's arm and took him somewhere else.

Nomirandy was being left alone now. What was that all about? Why Tengu is mad? Who was the name that Howard boy had mentioned. Randy—Randy Cunningham? Who is that guy?

Somehow it feels familiar and close to his. Cold winds suddenly creeped out on Nomirandy's nerve, it gave him goosebumps and shivers. He can feel like someone's presence is walking towards his place. Air become thicker in his surroundings, his thin fingers began to shaking and his lip was trembling in some fears. What kind of feeling is this?

"Hey..."

A voice called Nomirandy from behind.

"Where that guy is taking Howard to?"

A husk melody and tone.

"Who are you?"

Nomirandy's heart was beating so hard once on that time.

He resisted but he'd already turned around.

"Randy Cunningham."

* * *

><p>Another short chapter (￣▽￣)ノthe last chapter was apparently a teaser of this new plot. Hope you won't be mad because I put the future scene in the first episode c( O.O )ɔ. Sorry for the late update, real life is screeching my head every day.<p>

Leave a review, fave and follow the story if you like it! Your review may affect this story a lot! And I am sorry if it's suck! :P

For those who cannot leave a review because they had already left a review on the old version of the chapters. I suggest you guys to leave your comment as a guest or PM me if you like. I will really appreciate it! Enjoy the grammatical errors!【LOVE】


	3. Rule Number Two

Tengu and Howard were having a conversation in the other side of the corridor. They were hidden from the public's sight and somehow it's looks like they were having something in private. Exactly, Tengu is the one who has an urgent business with Howard because of some-related to Nomirandy that just happened. Howard is a very honest person.

"Why you called my friend with that name?"

Howard blinked a few times. "Your friend? Cunningham is my best friend!"

"**Except**, he is not Randy Cunningham!" Tengu snapped at Howard with a growl.

"He is not?"

"His name is Nomirandy and you just called him with the wrong name. How could you do that?" Tengu began to question Howard once more.

"That's not possible! I never be mistaken about my friend's appearance! And I am 100% sure that boy is Randy Cunningham, whatever you've to said! His face is—" Tengu stopped Howard's mouth to continue talking about Nomirandy's appearance.

He held his breath and tries to calm himself down. Howard was still confused with Tengu's over reaction towards this Randy or Nomirandy things. He just greeted his best friend like everyday he'd use to be but why this weird senior student is so freaking out about that. Something is not right.

"Listen, you will not tell anyone about Nomirandy's similarity with Randy Cunningham or they will be in a grieve danger because of your big mouth!" Tengu warned Howard.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You keep your Randy Cunningham and I will keep mine! That's the deal!"

"Wait! This is nonsense!"

"I will make sure you to never see him again! So do you! Okay?"

Howard was very confused and couldn't think over this clearly. "Why are you so persistent about this?" yet he kept on asking Tengu.

"It's a promise Weinerman! I know your sister and I know I can trust you!" Tengu rushed all the things and left Howard after make a deal with him.

"What promise?!"

Tengu was about to go to Nomirandy's place back then but when he turned towards the corridor, the hooded guy was already walking away from his previous place. They almost crossed to each other. "Hey, Nomirandy? What's wrong?" Tengu asked with concern.

Nomirandy just gave him a slight glance back and continues walking. "Have enough of school today..." he mumbled so quietly, almost can't be heard.

"Are you going home?"

"Yes..."

Nomirandy walked out from school and took a bus towards his apartment without any fuss with Tengu.

Although there was still no Vanessa in their apartment but Nomirandy was not feeling like to stay up at Tengu's house for another night. He immediately hurried up to open the door and stormed inside his house. Nomirandy swayed his body onto the couch and exhaled a very deep breath like he was exhausting from a very hard work. Indeed, his face was pale and eyes lidded so darkly. His shadowed face shows no spirit on doing anything.

"Randy Cunningham?" he grimaced.

Nomirandy was quivering. Hands suddenly shaking greatly and Nomirandy's vision turned blurred. He felt something surged out, a great tension made him hard to breath. Fears creep out on his nerve.

"No!"

He sat up in shock and began to tremble all around his body. That name is a curse.

"What happened to me? It's just the same as back then."

Flashback

"Who are you?" Randy asked the mysterious boy.

The figure turned around and faces him. A very surprise gasp can be heard by Randy. Nomirandy cannot believe what he just saw. A person, with similar face to his, was standing right in front of him. Randy was guessing the guy was too surprised by him in a way he doesn't understand so Randy tries to start the conversation first with the guy.

"The name is Randy Cunningham. What's yours?" he greeted so politely.

Nomirandy was speechless.

"Can you hear me? Where that guy is taking Howard to? I saw you were talking to him but I never see you before. Are you new?"

The atmosphere of the corridor is filled with Randy's chatter and questions which is not being given the answers by Nomirandy but the cheer guy wasn't pausing even one time.

"It looks like you are at my age! You are going to be my classmate, right?!" he joked.

Nomirandy began to retreats from Randy. His skinny legs were walking backwards secretly, head shaking slowly and he whispered something under his breath. "No...no... this can't be..." Nomirandy's head is full of questions too. A man with the same face as his. It's no longer similar as when Nomirandy was observing Randy's face, they were identical. Like a copy of him. Or rather...

"Nomirandy..." finally he spoke up.

"What?" Randy tried to listen carefully. "Nomirandy? Is that your name?"

'Shit.' He can't believe he just told Randy about his name. Wasn't Tengu forbids him to be in the junior section? Why is he just told a stranger junior his name? But the face he has...

He has a face that was the same with his. What the juice?! This is bad. Something feels very bad and not right. Nomirandy can't fully control his body. He can't keep with him, he should leave, now! It was very hard to command his body to spin around and leave. Like anger and desire were keeping him nailed onto the floor and trapped him to go anywhere.

"Hey, wait!"

A least he managed to fight back and walked away quickly.

The End of Flashback

"That guy is a lame shit..." Nomirandy was giggling maniacally.

His body was shaking from his own laughter and the corner of his eyes was sharpened. Black pupils turned bright red. He hugged himself and ducked in between his legs. "HAHAHAHA!" a burst of evil laughter came out and filled the room with its echo. His face covered with cold sweats and he felt his stomach was sick and growled in disgust. He really wanted to puke.

"Cunningham?...HAHAHA!"

He wants to stop but he couldn't.

"Randy Cunningham, HAHA!"

Tears began to come out from his eyes while he was laughing. He doesn't know if these were tears caused by his laughter or maybe caused by his suffering.

"...stop..." he whimpered.

"HAHAHA!"

"..Why I wonk up like this..." hands covered his face.

"Please stop..." he begged but straightly laughed again. "HAHAHA!" evil smirk crafted forcefully on his lip but rather then it shadowed to become a trembling lip.

"Help..."

He couldn't control himself.

Nomirandy stopped after a few moments and collapsed on the couch unconsciously. He was tired by crying and laughing without warrant. He wonk up until he exhausted, he hasn't eat anything yet. Luckily, Tengu visited him and found Nomirandy on his terrible condition. He was in panic but managed to help Nomirandy. Now he has calmed down a bit.

"What happened? Since leaving the school you were acting so weird."

"I don't know... What the juice is going on?"

"You look sick."

Yes, he was right. Nomirandy feels very sick, indeed. It was some mental disorder if he wasn't mistaken. Maybe some trauma or shocked by a surprise to see someone so identical with him. He was freaking out too much.

"It's just I've been too long inside the house. Just got tired on the first time going outside by myself," he ensured Tengu.

"Fine... I'm glad you are okay. Tomorrow is weekend so we can go for a walk together."

"Thanks, but I will just go buy some groceries alone..." he rejects Tengu's offer.

"Okay..." the raven guy pouted then stroked Nomirandy's hair under his hood.

"Just don't ever take off this hood, okay?"

Nomirandy just looked down on his thighs.

They went silent for a couple of minutes but then the door bell rang. Tengu went to open it for Nomirandy and by his surprise...

"Hi!"

Tengu slammed the door right away.

"What the juice? Tengu? Who is coming?" Nomirandy shouted from the living room.

"No one!" he lied.

But actually in the outside.

"He shut the door." Randy pointed out dumbly.

Howard face palmed as he heard Randy's statement. "Of course he did! He told me not to let you meet the guy you just met! Man, that sounds weird..." he massaged his chin and grabbed Randy's arm to take him home.

"But why?"

A slight moment paused and Howard was just thinking but he has no idea. "I don't know..."

"So we have to find out."

"Cunningham?! Why are you insisting to go through this?" Howard asked him.

"Nothing specific."

This answer gave Howard no clue but he has something in thought that there was an odd situation going on today and maybe Randy also has secret behind his back. "You guys are acting so weird. You were hiding something don't you?" he just get suspicious, Randy falters a bit but managed to curved a weak smile and faced Howard.

"There is nothing I hide from you, bud." Randy tries to ensure Howard.

"All right, I trust you. But if something big comes up, you tell your best friend what is wrong. Especially with that father of yours! He is kind of ... wonk!"

"I will. Just let's try to knock once more again!"

Therefore Randy knocked the door of Nomirandy's apartment few times and finally got a response with the hooded guy was opening the door for them. Horribly, the new guy looks terrible and sick. Randy and Howard almost gasping in shock when they saw him. Later, Nomirandy was hitching his breath fast and looked at them in silence for a moment before invited them to come into his apartment.

Inside, Randy and Howard saw Tengu standing in the nearby and he shook his head towards Howard as expected. The boy just smiled sheepishly.

Nomirandy told them to sit in the living room while he was preparing the drinks for them.

When he was in the kitchen, the hooded guy grab a glass of water and choked it into his throat. He coughed loudly then Tengu rushed in to check on him.

"What the juice, Nomirandy!" he yelled as he kneel down and patted Nomirandy's back carelessly.

Nomirandy squeezed his shirt right on the inner of his left chest. He looks pained so much.

"Are you okay?" Tengu looks so worried.

No answers came from Nomirandy. He just stood then grabbed a small knife and he caressed it gently. Tengu has no idea what was happening but Nomirandy looks relaxed when he was holding the knife.

"Let's greet our guest, shall we?" Nomirandy whispered darkly.

"But I think you must put down that knife first." Tengu demanded as he pointed on Nomirandy's hand.

"This knife?" Nomirandy showed Tengu his empty hand while another hand was putting the taken knife into his jacket pocket.

"Give that to me."

Nomirandy smirked evilly and ignored Tengu to go to the living room. The raven spotted the weird guy and tackled him on the ribs as fast as he can before he managed to get out from the kitchen. Nomirandy fought back and kicked Tengu on his gut. The raven was fallen onto the ground but resisted to givin' and slammed Nomirandy's body with him. There they were wrestling in fierce.

"Holy cheese! What the juice is going on!" Randy burst into the kitchen with Howard.

They separate the fighting guys from each other's reach. Randy grabbed Nomirandy and Howard still trying to trap Tengu on his grasp.

"Relax! Easy peasy! We can still choose the options here." said Randy.

Nomirandy's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Randy's voice. Quietly, his hand crawled into his pocket and grabbed the knife cunningly. Tengu realized this and stormed forward in a full speed.

"Cut it out, Nomirandy!" he screamed and squished Nomirandy's wrist in a deathly grip.

The knife fell onto the ground as Nomirandy yelped and shuddered because of pain. Unfortunately, this didn't stop Nomirandy to resist back. He swayed Tengu's hand roughly. He fought strongly but Randy trapped him tightly on his grasp and prevented him to do more rebels. Randy knocked out Nomirandy by striking hard the back of his neck.

Nomirandy went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Leave a review, fave and follow the story if you like it! Your review may affect this story a lot! And I am sorry if it's suck! :P<p>

For those who cannot leave a review because they had already left a review on the old version of the chapters. I suggest you guys to leave your comment as a guest or PM me if you like. I will really appreciate it! Enjoy the grammatical errors!【LOVE】


	4. Rule Number Three

"He is all right, just knocked out." Tengu covered the unconscious Nomirandy on the couch with a blanket.

"Sorry, I've gotten a reflex back then." Randy shrugged plainly and Tengu just gave him a sluggish looks. The unwelcome expression was clear painted on the raven's handsome face, Howard was going to tell Randy to get out from here but he couldn't make it at the time as Randy began to argue with Tengu.

"You shouldn't be here." Tengu hissed poisonously.

Randy curled his mouth shut without answering Tengu back.

"This is what happened if you come to counter with your clone!" Tengu's voice was shaking and his eyes were getting reddened.

"Your clone?" Howard gasped.

The air become thicker and the living room filled with cold winds when silent broke. "It's not your decision whether what will or will not happened to us." Randy objected.

The taller figure stormed forward to face Randy in the eyes. Flesh got warmer and their adrenalin tensed up because of rage. "Then what do you know about this, shoob?!" he growled in whisper with eyes fixed on Randy.

"I've know everything since the beginning. No need to hide from me anymore. You are no place to decide any rules to me." Randy stated.

"But your father is cunning. He is up to something dedicate to us, to Nomirandy!"

Randy clenched his fist when he heard his father is being mentioned on the conversation. "You've realized it too, I am certain of that. And if anything happens to Nomirandy because of you, I will make you regret everything in your life."

"Yo, cheese man! What the juice are you guys talking about?" Howard suddenly cut them off. "Nomirandy is Randy's clone? Holy cheese man! Do you mind to explain everything first because I am very confused here."

Tengu and Randy turned on Howard. Tengu sighed and just ruffled his messy black hair as he walked back to Nomirandy. Randy approached Howard with a wide grin and tangled his arm around the ginger's shoulder. "I am sorry, Howard. Let's get out from here and I will you tell you everything in the outside." He curved a weak but gentle smile to Howard.

They grabbed their bags and belonging before applying their shoes on then went to the main door. Randy chimed a good bye to Tengu before leaving but the raven guy didn't falter from his place as he was deaf to hear Randy's calls. Howard was pissed and mocked Tengu silently but Randy eased him and takes him out from Nomirandy's apartment.

"So that honkin' jerk is pissed because we gave him a visit. How so unbruce was that!" when Howard and Randy were outside, they sat on a bench while drinking some canned juice to chill their temper. Randy was the most disturbed person by today's incident even though Howard was very confused but he knows that Randy was even more burdened when he heard about his father, "Cunningham..." Howard called out. "Howard, you know that Nomirandy's face is similar with mine."

"Yes..." Howard rolled his eyes.

"It was because he is my clone."

"Clone, you mean... like a real synthesize human being that was made from your DNA?" Howard speaks up cleverly by Randy's surprise.

"Well... yeah. I mean, that's right. Nomirandy is my clone."

"But how?"

No answer came out from Randy's thin mouth but later he finally speaks up. "Howard, it began when I was still gestating and my mother was giving her pregnancy on my seventh month." Randy curled up his fingers in tight grip and continues.

"I was diagnostic to have a heart failure and need an immediate transplant. My parents did all their best to find a match for my heart but there was no result."

"You what!" Howard screamed very manly as he heard Randy's revelation.

Randy only smiled to Howard. "When I was born. My parent were already did something to save my life. There was going a progress of some scientist project which my parent requested that beyond illegal control."

"They were making..." Howard tried to guess.

"Yes, that was Nomirandy's making. He was being made to implant an exact match for my heart. I only can last for three years in the hospital and one year if I am going out from my incubator. So my only alternative is Nomirandy. I got a transplant when I was nine months and Nomirandy was just three days that time."

"Oh my god."

"Nomirandy replace me."

The atmosphere went stiff and Howard began to pity the clone's miserable faith. "Geez, bud. How can he still live now?" he asked Randy curiously.

"I don't know, maybe he'd got another transplant. I've met them before about one month ago but I have no courage to call his name out. I was aware that Nomirandy had known nothing beyond this matter and my guess was true. He doesn't know anything about the transplant or even his true identity. His caretaker might have hid it from him, since I see Tengu was very in alert about me and Nomirandy."

"That's right! The Tengu man said that your father is up to something about Nomirandy!" Howard pointed out. "And what is it? Did you know something?"

Randy bit his own lip hard. "My father... he contacted a man named Viceroy. He said that he wants an investigator agent to form a group of people to look for someone. This Viceroy guy was a man who started the cloning project on many children in the Norrisville and some other city and my father said something about taking the responsibility they've caused."

"No cheese! That Viceroy guy and your father are going to kidnap Nomirandy!?"

"I suppose..."

"Man! What are you waiting for? We have to warn them before it's too late!" Howard snatched Randy's arm and make him to stand on his feet but Randy didn't falter or panic and stay on his place instead.

"Cunningham?" Howard called out softly.

"It's no use, Howard. Tengu seems has already know about this and they are aware of something with me. So that's why he was very eager to separate me from Nomirandy because he doesn't want Nomirandy to get hurt because of me. But I insisted to meet him which caused a serious problem that troubled him already. Actually I just want to say 'sorry' and 'thank you' to him. I really wanted to make things up with him; I want to be his friend. Since I took everything from his life... or rather... I took his own life from him. It's a very sad reality t-that I killed him. I—"

Howard smacked Randy hard all of the sudden.

"AW!" Randy winced in pain and rubbed his face.

"Cut it out! You shoob! You are no drama queen! If you are going to make things up with him then you must do it with all your might before something happens to Nomirandy! You have to protect him! Do you think by slugging into your dumb purposes without doing anything will solve any problem you have caused? If you stay quiet, it will contents you to become more like a one sided towards that Viceroy guy and those people who wanted Nomirandy to disappear."

"I don't—"

"Yeah! That's right! You don't want to! So you have to prove it that you care about him. Do you think by giving up now will make you one of Nomirandy's friends right now?"

"Geez... Howard..." Randy smiled sheepishly. "You...you finally come up with the brucest solutions and advices I've ever heard..." he sounds so happy.

"I did what?" Howard asked him back instead.

"You did right, bud! Now, I've decided that I will not giving up on Nomirandy!" he pointed out so eagerly. "I will make friend with him and I will protect him from any dangerous threats that come to us!"

But later, Randy suddenly silenced in a pacify aura. "At least... it's the best that I can do right now..." he whimpered slightly. Howard patted his arms.

"You also did good, buddy. Now let's get back to home before its dark." Howard calmed him down.

Randy shrugged his eyes irritatedly but managed to curve a gentle smile to Howard. "You are my best friend ever, Howard!" he stated.

"I know."

* * *

><p>At the first time of the waking up time, it was indeed very hard to open up your eyelids to lift. That's what Nomirandy felt right now, after being knocked out by Randy on his back of the neck. Finally, Nomirandy has woken up and he was getting up to sit on the couch after a few hours of napping in the living room. Although, his body was covered in blanket and laid perfectly comfortable but he was still feeling hurt on the neck because of Randy.<p>

"Tengu?" the name was the first stutter that came out from his mouth.

"You have awakened."

Nomirandy turned his head towards the raven guy who was just arriving at the main door with some groceries bag on his arms. "You went shopping?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and I bought a bottle of OCD pills for you. Indicate to your overflowing trauma and disorder."

"D-disorder?"

"You mental sickness, remember?"

"No! Since when I got wonk up mentally?!" Nomirandy debate and snatched the bottle from Tengu's grasp and read the label on it. 'Obsessive Compulsive Disorder'.

"What?" he cannot believe what he just read.

"You've got an OCD since you did the heart surgery when you were eight. You were having this kind of repeating some behavior or ritual that makes you calm from any stressing and pressures. Vanessa decided that you've got too stressful in the school and you will not make it if you stay. That's why she homeschooling you in the house."

"What behavior? How do you know?"

"That knife proves it."

"What?"

"Vanessa said that you always attracted to metal and shiny or even sharp things when you have suffer your OCD. Many of the other kids were doing the other kind of behavior more than attractions. But dedicate to those dangerous things. I cannot let you to slip off from my authorities more than this."

"Here, gulp some and you can hold your OCD better."

Tengu gave Nomirandy a pill. "The dose that you can take is one pill per day, no more than that. Understood?" he demanded.

Nomirandy stared blankly at the pill; he didn't say anything before Tengu kneeled down before him. "Mentally sick? You've got to be kidding me!" he went mad all of the sudden.

Tengu jerked back but he managed to linger before Nomirandy. "Hahaha! You guys just want to wonking up my life! Get away from me!" Nomirandy tried to push Tengu away but the raven guy was in alert so he didn't make it at the time. "Nomirandy, calm down! See! You are suffering OCD again!"

"You know nothing, Tengu. I am not having OCD... I never have... I never did, you fucking, fuck." They traded deathly glares to each other.

Tengu didn't answer Nomirandy and just forced him to gulp on his pill. Nomirandy took the pill and Tengu forced him to drink also. Nomirandy coughed loudly and Tengu wiped off the falling drops of water from Nomirandy's mouth. "You did not."

Nomirandy's eyes met Tengu's sad one.

"You didn't have OCD since I've known you for my entire life." He sounds very regretful.

"Those guys changed you to become like this."

Tengu grabbed Nomirandy's shoulder and hugged him tightly as he doesn't want to let him go. Nomirandy was surprised and tried to break free from him. But he felt Tengu's warmth was so nice and lovely aura that spread out around him makes him more comfortable. Tengu meant it. He does. Nomirandy couldn't think of what reaction he should make.

"Let me go, Tengu. I need fresh air." As he was very awkward he gets up from the couch and went outside his apartment straightaway.

Tengu decided to have a walk in the park since it was very thick contaminated air around his apartment. Nomirandy couldn't sweep off his mind from thinking over the latest event with Tengu. That bastard just plainly hugged him as he wish without asking his permission first, Nomirandy rubbed his forehead in stress. But somehow, what Tengu has just said to him sounded right. He got better and no more litters or maniac laughter came out from his mouth likely. An OCD, huh?

"Am I really mentally wonk?" he sighed heavily.

Nomirandy walked out towards the pond and across the wooden bridge calmly. There he saw a reflection of someone on the other side of the bridge; it was very similar with him. Maybe it's his own reflection; the fog was in his way to see the shadow clearly.

When the boys approached each other, Nomirandy just realized that it was Randy Cunningham who is standing before him. He was surprised. But he calms down. He didn't go crazy like the other time, he instead was very calm. The pill is working.

"Nomirandy!" Randy cheered so happily.

Nomirandy stay down on his place.

"You are in for a walk? What are you up to?"

"Randy Cunningham..." he mutters.

"Yes?" the innocent look on his face out of the blue makes Nomirandy relaxed. Randy smiled gently to him and offered him bread which was the feed of the ducks in the park pond. Nomirandy took it without saying anything.

"Here, the ducks are very cute. They are better than those shnasty and scary chickens." Randy blurted things out with a full expression. Nomirandy almost laughed on Randy's Alektorophobia.

Randy began to feed the duck by throwing the crumbs of the bread he has to the pond. Nomirandy watched him carefully and silently. He saw a bunch of ducks swimming along to get their feeds. He was amazed by their cuteness and even wants to feed them also but when one of them called Randy with their own language, Randy backed off instead and looks very frightened by them.

"What?" Nomirandy chuckled to see him.

"Ha-ha... sorry. My phobia is still getting to be better. But I am still afraid of that they might peck on me."

"So you are indeed phobia."

"Yeah, I am still getting to be better but... I tried."

'It's like my OCD.' Nomirandy said to himself. He fed the ducks with the bread Randy gave to him. And it's actually very fun. "You came here every day?" Randy asked and lingers on the bridge beside Nomirandy.

"No... I just moved here and I don't know this place very well." He mutters softly.

"Well, I went here every day to make me braver to face those fowls. Pretty sick, huh! But I think it will become so bruce if you can face your fear! So I struggle!"

Nomirandy was just giggling humorously.

"Oh boy. Sorry. I blurted things out too much."

Nomirandy gave him a glance and open up his mouth. "No, it wasn't like that. Hey, Cunningham!"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about today. I was kind of a shoob and make a commotion on our first impression."

Randy gaped widely and he closes his mouth after a second. He smiled to Nomirandy and punched him softly on his arm. "No. It was my fault. I insisted when you were not in the mood." Randy saw a very good opportunity here to finally make a friend with Nomirandy. The luck was on his side tonight that he got a chance to meet Nomirandy in the park.

"So, let's get things restarted! Hi, my name is Randy Cunningham! I am grade 11 in the Norrisville High. What's your name?" he offered a handshake to Nomirandy.

The clone smiled wonderfully. "I am Nomirandy. I am grade 12 in the Norrisville High and that is me. Nice to meet you, Randy Cunningham." He greeted Randy's handshake warmly.

Randy cheered happily inside his mind but he hides it. "So, since we are officially friends now. How about hanging out together to spend our tomorrow's weekend?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Leave a review, fave and follow the story if you like it! Your review may affect this story a lot! And I am sorry if it's suck! :P<p>

Now everyone can leave review on the 4th chapter because it's a new brand chapter, hurray

」(￣▽￣」) . I will really appreciate it! Enjoy the grammatical errors!【LOVE】


End file.
